The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory such as an armrest or console and in particular to a container holder drawer for such an accessory.
Armrests are a convenient location for the mounting of container holders and as a result are often used to support container holders which are frequently movably mounted to the armrests for movement between use and storage positions. In particular, many armrests include an interior compartment with a cover, and the container holders are adapted to move into and out of a front portion of the compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,008 shows two examples of such construction, one being a slidable drawer (FIG. 1), and another being a pivotable member (FIG. 7). While this provides an aesthetic appearance with the container holder in the storage position, the container holder reduces access to the compartment when in the storage position, and also when stored is subject to being damaged or soiled by items placed in the compartment. In addition to reducing access to the interior of an armrest storage area, a container holder which is stored in the storage compartment of an armrest uses valuable storage space in the compartment which could otherwise be used for storage of other items.